


Pirouetting in the Netherworld/К вопросу о пируэтах в Преисподней

by Smoking_breath



Series: Hell’s antiques are NOT sex toys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, King of Hell Sam and Consort Dean, M/M, demon!Sam, evil!Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Аду Сэм проводит ритуал. Дин зрительствует и веселится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirouetting in the Netherworld/К вопросу о пируэтах в Преисподней

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bertee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pirouetting in the Netherworld](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34319) by bertee. 



> Предупреждения: нецензурные выражения, жирный сексуальный подтекст, высоко концентрированный КРЭК.

***

  
– Какого хера ты вытворяешь?  
– А на что, по-твоему, это похоже?  
– Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе правду.  
– О, да ради всего… Это ритуал. Обычный, заурядный ритуал, который мне нужно проводить еженедельно. В идеале, в одиночестве, без зрителей.  
– Ага, и понятно почему.  
– Понятно что?  
– Почему ты делаешь это без зрителей. В жопу ноги, Сэм, что это у тебя за ебательно-волшебная палочка?  
– Что? Нет! Это священный жезл Миктарвы. Он не имеет никакого отношения к волшебно-ебательным… Чтоб тебя! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не говори, что он побывал у тебя в заднице.  
– В последнее время и рядом не был.  
– В послед… Дин! Прекращай уже играть моими реликвиями в свои секс-игрушки. Блять, у твоей задницы настоящая клептомания, не иначе.  
– Эй, полегче!  
– О, прости, я, что, оскорбил твой клептоманский зад? Не прикасайся к моим… вещам!  
– Если ты ещё не заметил, то мы вообще-то в Аду, Сэм. В здоровой огненной яме, где ты, – сюрприз, сюрприз,– оказывается, чёртов король всего. Тут всё твоё! Тут даже мне на член шлёпнули печать «Собственность Сэма».  
– Мне казалось, что тебе понравилось именное кольцо на член…  
– Оу, нечего на меня так смотреть. Мне казалось, что этот приёмчик раз и навсегда остался в прошлом после того, как ты, новоиспечённый демонический Мессия, свалился на мою задницу. У Антихристов же не принято строить щенячьи глазки.   
– Я просто не знал, что тебе не понравилось, вот и всё. Ты же вроде был так доволен, когда я его тебе подарил…  
– Ну, заебись… Да всё пучком, Сэм. Именное кольцо на член – офигенская штука, оно ещё и блестит, так что, давай, не кисни. Хотя, должен сказать, как бы ни было превосходно кольцо, но эта палочка-выручалочка – это просто нечто.  
– Это не палка, Дин. Это жезл. Жезл Миктарвы.  
– Ты отрезал хуй у парня по имени Мик?  
– Его зовут Миктарва, и нет. Демон Миктарва изготовил этот жезл в качестве подношения будущему королю, и мне нужно извлекать его из скалы, а затем совершать посредством его определённые действия, чтобы сохранить власть и могущество.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что каждую неделю изображаешь Короля Артура и танцуешь балет со сверкающей волшебной палочкой?  
– Нет! Я же чётко и понятно объяснил, что я делаю. Ты в детстве и в Испорченный телефон играл ужасно.  
– Окей, во-первых: я был в этом не виноват. Откуда только ты брал такие задротские слова. Кто в пять лет додумается загадать ценности взаимосотрудничества на литовском?  
– Мне это было интересно.  
– И, во-вторых: я всегда просто и понятно передавал свои сообщения. А ты вытаскиваешь из камня загадочную остроконечную штуковину, и всё это, если закрыть глаза и крепко зажмуриться на явно сексуальный подтекст, здорово смахивает на историю Короля Артура. Если бы Фрэнк не сожрал Англию, ты был бы королём и там.  
– Да, есть некоторое сходство…  
– Точняк. Тут ещё и балет, ты же выделываешь грёбаные пируэты.  
– Для того, чтобы в соответствии с ритуалом коснуться вершиной жезла определённых точек пространства, мне необходимо совершить несколько поворотов.  
– Так я и говорю: покрутить пируэты.  
– Нет, Дин. Никакие это не пируэты. Я же могущественный властитель Преисподней. Я не делаю пируэты.  
– Чувак, ты только что сказал исподнее.  
–  _Пре_ исподняя. Извини, что я стараюсь разнообразить свой словарный запас.  
– Эй, у меня есть для тебя слово.  _Пируэт._  Это же разнообразит твой вокабуляр, принцесса?  
– Я бы тебя за это, как следует, покарал, но тебе же это только в кайф.  
– Ого, Сэм, ты так хорошо меня знаешь.  
– А теперь будь так любезен, оставь меня в покое, чтобы я мог спокойно завершить свои повороты. В одиночестве. Иди уже и доставай подчинённых.  
– Хрена-с-два. Боб, конечно, ржачный тип, когда бухнёт, но он не крутит пируэты, чтобы доставить мне зрительное удовольствие.  
– Отъебись.  
– О, ты меня обижаешь, Сэмми. А я ведь ещё не сделал комплимент твоему блестящему жезлу. Скажи-ка, это Мик обсыпал его блестяшками или уже ты решил добавить драйва? Мне ты можешь сказать правду.  
– Дин, жезл, изготовленный демоном по имени Мик _тарва_ , не блестит. Он покрыт особым гелем, чтобы облегчить передачу силы…  
– О, так это ты смазал жезл Мика гелем с блёстками?  
– Проваливай.  
– Прости, вам с большим скользким жезлом Мика, наверное, нужно уединиться? Что, тоже не терпится, Сэмми?  
– Отсоси.  
– А, я бы с удовольствием, но жезл Мика чертовски меня отвлекает.  
– Эй, ты снова болтался с Кристианом Бейлом?  
– Ага. Фил уже несколько часов с ним зажигает. Офигенное зрелище.  
– Слушай, я рад, что ты наслаждаешься жизнью. А теперь иди и делай это где-нибудь в другом месте.  
– И упустить такой шанс? Я хочу посмотреть, как мой братишка танцует со сверкающей волшебной палочкой.  
– Да, иди уже.   
– Сэм, поверить не могу, что ты со мной так поступаешь.  
– Поступаю как?  
– Ты сомневаешься, что я верный послушник Блестящего братства.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Филипп Кэлвин «Фил» Макгроу – американский психолог, писатель, ведущий телевизионной программы «Доктор Фил».  
**Рубящее-колющее клинковое холодное оружие с широким к концу, прямым и длинным клинком.  
***Форма рельефа, представляющая собой естественную впадину, провал, котловину, яму большого размера в земной поверхности.  
****Американский аналог российского реалити-шоу «Квартирный вопрос».  
*****Сравн. др. греч. миф. река Стикс.  
******В поэме «Божественная комедия» Флегий помещён в четвёртом круге Ада, он перевозит Данте и Вергилия в челне через Стигийские болота.  
*******англ. «Big Gulp» – торговое название стакана с напитком объёмом 1 литр в сети магазинов «7-Eleven»  
********Питомец , который постоянно проживает в живом уголке школьного класса или группы детского сада.


End file.
